


a long road

by emothy



Category: Coffee Prince, Korean Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter fluff. Spoilers for the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a long road

-

It isn't so hard after all.

Actually, in most ways it's the hardest thing in the world. Han Kyul, if he gives himself a chance to stop and think about it, misses Eun Chan with every cell in his body. His blood talks, whispering to every part of his body it touches, 'I miss Eun Chan!'. His breaths attempt to push the feelings out on every exhale but somehow the air goes out and the pain stays in. Every step he walks just makes him think of times he has walked with Eun Chan beside him, or walked with Eun Chan riding piggyback, footprints in the sand of the beach they walked together, dripping footsteps being caught out in the rain, or running through fountains...

But if Han Kyul keeps himself busy enough, he can keep his mind away from Eun Chan. It isn't too hard to keep busy, keeping an eye on Coffee Prince and his very first employees while he plots and plans to open the next branch, Coffee Princess.

In the moments between overworked exhaustion and despair, Han Kyul makes sure to fly out and visit Eun Chan once a month, when he can. They both know if he misses one they won't love one another any less. Distance has somehow made them both more confident in their relationship; surviving miles apart makes them able to survive anything.

"Where shall we go?" Eun Chan asks, when Han Kyul comes to visit. "There are so many interesting places to see, I can show you-!"

"Want to stay here," Han Kyul mumbles into his pillow. "I've been to Italy before, I've seen things. You, I haven't seen for _forever_."

He reaches out and grabs Eun Chan by the arm before she can slither out of bed. She rolls into his open arms and laughs when they close tightly around her. Han Kyul takes one deep breath, inhaling everything Eun Chan, and then kisses her. His arms relax as his hands feel their way over her skin.

"Is this all you miss me for?" Eun Chan laughs. She could be joking, there could be an element of seriousness to her teasing question. Han Kyul is ready to snipe back, argument right on the tip of his tongue. If they had been back home he wouldn't have stopped to consider. It would have happened whether it turned into a laugh and a game or a real 'couple's fight'. But he is far away from home, where Eun Chan has been for too long, and he bites his tongue just in time.

"I miss everything," Han Kyul says, and lets his arms encase her again. If Eun Chan wants to she can make the first move. He won't say it aloud, but he can admit to himself that if they were to spend the entire day in bed simply cuddling he would still be the happiest man on earth.

-


End file.
